


Dances, Parties, and Galas (Oh My!)

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Hyrule and Warriors BONDING babey!, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Overuse of italics, SO THAT UPDATE HUH?, dance lessons, this was my fic for the birthday bash on the server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: "A gala.""Oh, shut up.""They're throwing you," a chuckle escaped from the owner of the finger being pointed in Hyrule's face. "A gala."Hyrule ducked his head, folded his arms, and leaned back against a tree. He felt his ears warm up as he scuffed the toe of his boot into the earth, drawing sporadic lines and squiggles."Aurora likes parties," he mumbled, shrugging his left shoulder a bit. "She says they're fun."“Ha!” The man, Warriors, laughed. “That’s adorable. You’re adorable."
Relationships: Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Dances, Parties, and Galas (Oh My!)

If Hyrule was being truthful, he couldn't find what made parties, balls, and galas so enjoyable for everyone else. In his experience, parties and balls and galas just meant that he was crammed into clothes with too-tight collars and too-big sleeves, making him look like a _fool_ as one of the Zeldas tried to convince him that he looked nice. 

If _nice_ meant 'looking like a puffy, suffocated baby,' then Hyrule could suppose he _did_ look nice. Added in with the fact that Hyrule always felt like his face was _burning_ , his hands trembling as his knees knocked together as he stumbled his way through small talk with stuffy nobles, their noses turned up as their eyes looked down at him. 

_"How do you fare, Hero of Hyrule?"_

_"Ah- just Link. Please."_

_"... Link?"_

_"Yes. I- I don't like talking about, um… the Hero stuff."_

He always knew _that_ was what they wanted to talk about. The 'Hero stuff.' He could always see them eyeing the half glove he always wore on his left hand, necks stretched out like birds whenever they caught sight of him adjusting it. He danced around their not-so-subtle questions about that _stupid_ symbol on his hand, their eyes drifting to stare at it, as if it would start glowing or sparking under the leather.

Even his first Zelda ( _Dawn,_ her nickname was Dawn), couldn't help. She would always try and sweep him out of the nauseating chatter that he _just couldn't escape,_ intertwining their arms as her smile sparkled like diamonds, laugh bubbling like the champagne in everyone's glass. 

She would then pull him into the mass of twirling skirts and bodies, the air heavy and thick from sweat. She always brought him to dance in the middle of the floor, claiming the reason to be that she was a princess; but Hyrule knew that it was the only place where nobles couldn't bother him, where all they cared about was themselves and their partner. 

Another issue: Hyrule couldn't dance. 

_"They treat me like a magic show." Twirl. Stomp, twice. "Like I can show It off, like I can_ **_control_ ** _-" A stumble. Fumbling hands. "I'm sor-"_

_"I know." A smile, not sparkling like diamonds but soft, warm. Genuine. "I know."_

Hyrule just… didn't like parties, balls, or galas. 

Which was why, when Hyrule arrived in _his_ Hyrule with the others, the thought of… _not_ telling Aurora and Dawn that he was there crossed his mind. Of course, he ended up telling them! It was just… he had hesitated. Just for a second (a day). 

He still felt a swirling, sinking feeling in the pit of his belly when he saw the notices, posted up in Castletown. He knew it was childish, to hope that no one else saw the posters; but that hope was dashed the _second_ he volunteered for first watch that same night.

"A _gala."_

"Oh, shut up." 

"They're throwing _you,"_ a chuckle escaped from the owner of the finger being pointed in Hyrule's face. "A _gala."_

Hyrule ducked his head, folded his arms, and leaned back against a tree. He felt his ears warm up as he scuffed the toe of his boot into the earth, drawing sporadic lines and squiggles.

"Aurora likes parties," he mumbled, shrugging his left shoulder a bit. "She says they're fun."

“Ha!” The man, Warriors, laughed. “That’s adorable. _You’re_ adorable." More laughter. "A _gala,_ for _you!"_ Upon seeing Hyrule's disgruntlement, his head fell back in mirth; Hyrule's shoulders hunching up as he hid his now-red face.

"Shut up!" He whined, sounding like a child even to his own ears. "I'll sic Legend on you; I will!" 

"Oh, _Hylia_ no," Warriors coughed, clearing his throat into his fist. "Sorry, I'm sorry." 

"Better be," Hyrule grumbled into his knees, digging his toe back into the dirt. Warriors chuckled once more, but then leaned against the same tree as Hyrule- the boy could feel the warmth from the mans' arm against his own.

The forest was quiet; or, as quiet as a forest could be. Leaves rustled in the wind, the fire crackled and popped with a comforting orange glow. Owls hooted, frogs croaked; the seven other Heroes slept soundly, a few snores breaking through the cacophony of night time life. It was… peaceful. Soothing. 

It had been a while since Hyrule's had a night such as this- against his will, he felt his eyelids start to droop. His head rested heavier against his knees, a veil beginning to cover his mind as he grew sleepier… and sleepier… and _sleepier…_

Movement! 

Hyrule startled awake, his head snapping up to see that Warriors had stood; though, instead of being ready for battle, Warriors' posture was relaxed. 

"What…?" 

"Can you dance?" Warriors asked.

Hyrule hesitated, almost nodding before thinking back to the time they had all gone to a festival in Four's home. Wind had pulled Hyrule into an open spot, trying to dance- Hyrule had stumbled, tripped and stepped all over both his and Wind's feet until they resorted to simply bouncing in place; Wind's feet sporting a few sole-shaped bruises the next day. 

Hyrule shook his head. 

"That's what I thought." Warriors smirked, his eyebrow raising. "I would've fought you, if you said yes. I'll teach you to dance, yeah?" 

Hyrule stayed down, staring up at Warriors in disbelief. Teaching him to dance? _Warriors?_

"I don't-"

"If I can teach you how to _read_ , I can teach you how to dance." Warriors held his hands out for Hyrule to grab. "Up, now." 

He didn't have a choice, did he.

 _"Sky_ taught me how to read," Hyrule muttered lowly; still, he got himself off the ground, using Warriors' offered hands to haul himself upwards. Warriors gasped dramatically, his jaw near touching the grass. 

"Lies!" 

Hyrule smiled a bit, rolling his eyes- his smile then dropped once Warriors placed Hyrule’s hands on his waist. Hyrule began to stammer out vague, nervous noises that sounded a bit like Hylian, but more like a kitten mewling in distress.  
  
“Why-” He was able to squeak out, about to take his hands off of Warriors’ waist- Warriors pressed them back down, giving Hyrule a _Look._  
  
“I’m teaching you the male part,” Warriors explained, placing his forearms on Hyrule’s shoulders- Hyrule felt ridiculous. Dawn was a good _foot_ shorter than Warriors. "Now, fighting is a lot like dancing- I know it sounds stupid!" The last part was on account from Hyrule grimacing, an odd look washing over his face. "But it's true. I've seen you on the battlefield, kid, you're _excellent._ You just need to incorporate _that_ footwork into dancing, yeah?" 

Hyrule, though still doubtful, felt the tips of his ears tingle from the compliment. He nodded, mumbling out his reply.

"Okay." 

"Okay!" Warriors repeated, a wide grin on his face. "Now, a waltz has two counts…" 

The rest of their shift was spent waltzing; at the beginning, Hyrule kept stepping on Warriors' feet or going _left_ instead of _right_. He was about ready to give up about ten minutes in, but Warriors told him he could do it, not letting his shoulders go until Hyrule agreed with him. 

_"Repeat after me: 'I can do it.'"_

_"Warriors-"_

_"No no no, not my name- 'I can do it.'"_

_A heavy sigh._

_"I can do it."_

The guy had a knack for inspiring people.

By the time Twilight woke himself and Sky up for their shift, Hyrule felt as though he was getting the hang of it. He wasn't stepping on Warriors' toes anymore, along with actually moving in the same direction as Warriors- the man was still leading in the dance, but Hyrule was following him _well._

"Nice dancing, city boy," Twilight said, keeping his arm against a sleepy Sky to avoid him snuggling into his pelt. 

"Surprised you know what waltzing _is,_ you country bumpkin," Warriors replied smoothly, bumping his arm gently against Hyrule's shoulder. 

To keep some semblance of pride for Twilight, Hyrule hid his smile with a cough.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to MOCHI, who drew an absolutely gorgeous comic based on this fic! Here's the comic: https://www.instagram.com/p/B95frzalVIH/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet - thank you so so so much for collabing on this with me, Mo!!
> 
> This was the story I wrote for the Birthday Bash on main, thanks to the adorable prompt sent in by Anourth! They requested Hyrule and Warriors bonding, and hence this fic was created!! So shoutout to ANOURTH, as well- thank you for sending the prompt in, An!
> 
> I absolutely adore these two! Especially after the update (spoilers: hes PINK); I really love their dynamic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day!! <3


End file.
